This invention relates to a signal plug structure, in particular to a signal plug with an elastic ring, which expands to form a tight connection with the inner wall of the terminal with various sizes.
Electronic equipments such as CD, DVD and HI-FI stereo, and no matter of what electronic equipment, all have either audio or video or both signals to be output to a speaker or a monitor. The signal transmission requires a media to do the job. Currently, signal wire is adapted to transmit the signal from one end to the other end, this wire is important in the quality of the signal output. The signal wire comprises a pair of heads at respective ends, the heads play an important role of transmitting a quality signal.
A signal plug A of a prior art, as shown in FIG. 4, comprises a conductive bar A1 having connected at its front end through an insulating ring A2 to a conductive head A3, the other end of the conductive bar A1 is covered with a sleeve A4. By inserting the two conductive bars at respective ends of the signal wire, signal is transmitted from one unit to the other unit through the signal wire. However, a constant plug and unplug of the conductive bars in and out from a terminal enlarges the size of the terminal and causes loosening of the connection, thus affects the quality of signal.
In view of this, the present inventor has derived a conductive bar to improve all of the above-mentioned shortcomings.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a signal plug structure, which maintains a tight connection to ensure a better quality of signal transmission.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a signal plug structure, which fits to different sizes of terminals.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a signal plug structure, which modification is little and is cost effectiveness in manufacture.